Going Home
by DanH2010
Summary: A one shot about heading back home from England to Leopard's Den :D


_**Going Home**_

**Ok, this is basically Alice heading back home to Africa…more happens, it's NEVER that simple in my stories :D x**

(X)

Alice was sat on a plane flying home to South Africa. Charlie and Liv were sat in front of her chatting about a magazine they bought from the airport. Caroline was busy making a list of everything that was going to be done when they got home. Organised didn't even begin to describe the woman. More like military machine. Alice knew that if she wasn't ready to drop, Caroline's words. She too would have been roped into the effort. But seeing as she was humongously pregnant she didn't have to help to move back into the family home. There were certain definite plus points to being pregnant. She was currently edging into her eight month and felt like the eighth wonder of the world. She no longer walked she waddled swaying from side to side. Danny giggled at her constantly even going as far as comparing her with a penguin. She'd been stood away from him when he said it, she tried to walk over to him quickly to hurt him for taking the mick out of her he simply laughed at her. In her haste to get there quickly it made her look like a penguin more apparently. It's a good thing she had a sense of humour! After that they had snuggled together in the back yard of Georgina's house and agreed that they were the luckiest people ever even with all the mess with Afrispec. They were happy, and healthy and they had their family and each other. Although he was luckier then her coz he hadn't just recently doubled in size. She had simply wrapped her arms around him and thanked whoever was responsible for leading her to Leopard's Den. For leading her to this man, and a family, a whole life. Then Danny had laid his hand over her bump and everything had been perfect.

To top off that perfect day, Dupe called later. Afrispec was in big trouble. The people who'd been arrested to get deals were confessing to everything. Stuff that the police weren't even aware of. Extortion, they bribed people to kill animals so people would be forced to sell their land. The whole place was corrupt right up to the top. Peeters had called Dupe to say that Afrispec was offering to sell Leopards Den back to them. Were offering damages in the form of lost earnings from the hospital and compensation for the pens and buildings. The only problem was Danny had to go back to sort some legal technicalities. Danny had said adamantly no, that his place was by her side and she needed clearance from a doctor before she could fly anywhere. Alice had of course told him to get home and get their home back so she could come home and have their baby in South Africa where they both decided they wanted it born.

She felt bad referring to her bump as it but she and Danny both decided to keep the gender a surprise. She was so excited. When they first arrived all of 'the girls' as Danny christened them went shopping and bought countless suits. She had given Georgina a list of clothes she wanted shipped over when the baby was born. Different things depending on gender. It was the only time she wished she knew what she was having.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. These seats so weren't designed for pregnant woman!

"Alice?" Caroline asked. Looking up from her very full notepad.

"It's the seat." Alice answered. Caroline was her watchdog. If she so much as sneezed Caroline thought she was going into labour. Danny had asked her to keep an eye on her. Well Caroline took her job VERY seriosuly, Alice had a brand new shadow. She understood that Danny was worried but she wasn't stupid! And she'd had her all clear from the doctor, free to fly so they didn't have to watch her like she's under a microscope! She felt a twinge in her lower back, then felt the baby move. She straightened up. Every so often the baby would move and her back would tense up. The doctor told her it was probably the baby resting on a nerve and when it moved she'd be fine. It had happened frequently in the last month. Child was as big as it's father already! On top of that she felt like she was going to the bathroom every 10 minutes. She even thought about having a drink and it happened. If she got any bigger she swore she was gonna pop! It was getting stupid…actually for all her complaining she loved being pregnant she thought with a smile. It was so much different this time around because her babies father was by her side as excited as her for their new arrival.

The clouds rushed by the windows and the sun was setting casting them in a golden glow. Her smile didn't fade, soon she'd be home with her husband and daughter. With all her extended family, Caroline Dupe, Nomsa an Liv and in 4 weeks time her baby. Everything was ok. She felt her eyes growing heavy. Another thing that plagued her with pregnancy, she spent more time asleep then she did awake. No matter what she always seemed to be exhausted. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep completely content.

(X)

"Alice…Alice!" Caroline said urgently shaking her.

Alice opened her eyes frowning. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Caroline told her. "Steadily for the last few hours. I thought it was nothing but it's getting more regular."

"Was I?" she asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you o….." Caroline had no time to finish her sentence before a sharp pain across her abdomen overcame Alice. It caught her off guard. "Ow." she breathed through it.

"Alice?" Caroline yelped a question in her eyes.

Alice measured her breathing and nodded. "I think so."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"How log til we land?" Alice asked rubbing her abdomen.

"3 hours." Caroline squeaked.

Alice nodded. "I'll just have to hang on. Don't tell Liv or Charlie. I don't want them worrying."

"You need anything?" Caroline whispered.

"My husband." Alice admitted.

"We'll be there soon dear." Caroline assured.

Alice focused on blocking out the pain. She wanted her baby born IN Africa, not above it!

(X)

**2 hours Later**

Alice was on her knees, her head rested on the seat. Caroline kept giving her cold water and pressing a compress to her head and the back of her neck. Liv and Charlotte had thankfully slept through. Alice was coated in sweat. She rubbed her back. "How long Caroline, I don't think I'm gonna last!"

"Just under an hour."

Alice shook her head. Pain filling her. "It isn't gonna wait!" she panted breathing audibly.

"There's no one here Alice." Caroline whispered. "Just us!"

"Caroline I need you to go on the radio to Danny…"

At that moment Liv stood up to go to the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Alice. "Alice?"

Alice panted as pain engulfed her.

Liv's jaw dropped. "What?" she squeaked. "You….but…..we…..oh my god!"

"Go to the pilot. Tell him to radio Danny!" Alice asked.

"We need a doctor!" Liv yelped. "Not Danny. Not a pilot. Oh my god we're god knows how many feet in the air with no access to doctors. Oh God! Oh god oh god!"

"I noticed!" Alice breathed. "Call Danny, he sort the doctors!" Alice exhaled heavily.

"We need them now!" Liv squeaked. "What's he gonna do flap his wings and bring them?"

Liv, calm down!" Caroline scolded.

"Just tell Danny what going on Liv." Alice asked. "Tell him it isn't gonna wait." she added.

"Wait?" Liv asked almost breathless. "As in wait?"

"Yes Liv!" Caroline told her.

"You mean your definitely having it…..like right now…this second?"

"Yes Liv." Caroline told her again.

Liv leaned in closer to Alice. "Are you sure?"

"LIV!" Caroline fumed. "Radio!"

Liv bolted towards the pilots cabin.

"Caroline get blankets and make a partition so if Charlie wakes up she doesn't see anything."

"Of course." she whispered then patted Alice's hand.

(X)

Liv told the pilot the radio frequency she needed to speak to urgently. Saw him turn a dial, then speak. Heard Danny's voice minutes later. "Hello, Leopards Den."

Liv would have filled with relief at the name of their home…if she wasn't going into meltdown right now! "Gimmie that" Liv told the pilot panicked. She aimed the receiver at the door then brought it to her mouth.

"Hear that danny? Alice is in labour! And we're in the sky! Flying! DO you understand the situation we're in? DO you grasp the enormity of this?" Liv babbled.

"She's what?" Danny gasped "She has 4 weeks left!"

"YOU tell her that. She said it isn't gonna wait!" Liv yelped. "We need doctors. We need nurses. We need alcohol. I need to get off this plane!"

"How is she Liv?" Danny asked ignoring her mad rambling.

"How do you think she is? She's in labour!" Liv shrieked. Liv was beside herself.

"Liv calm down. C'mon breathe with me. In…..and out…..in….and out."

Liv inhaled deep breaths with Danny.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She did, until a groan from behind the door brought the beginning of hysteria right back. "Danny I need to get off this plane right now!" she said slowly. "I can't be here. Alice shouldn't be here. None of us should be here. I mean God she has 2 kids, a pensioner and a pilot for help!"

"Liv, calm down ok. I need you to get me Caroline."

"Yeah, ok I can do that!" Liv put the radio down, walked in the cabin again and saw the partition. Froze. "What's that for?" she asked pointing.

"Just in case. Did you get in touch with Danny?" Caroline asked helping Alice to move behind the cover. Liv paled at the sight of her. She looked terrible.

"He wants you gran." Liv whispered.

Caroline nodded. "You stay with Alice."

"Me? Stay? No way I'm coming with you!" Liv declared. "What if she…"

"Olivia!" Caroline warned.

Liv stood at the edge of the partition as her gran walked away. She fidgeted with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Look Alice, can we make a deal, like for you to have it when gran comes back yeah?"

Alice groaned.

"Alice you ok?" Liv asked cautiously. The colour draining from her face.

"No. It's here!" Alice said in a high pitched voice. Decided to have a little fun at Liv's expense.

Liv's entire demeanour changed. She looked like she wanted to run 5 different ways at once but couldn't decide which to go. Then without warning her mouth went slack and she fainted dead away.

"Liv?" Alice yelped.

(X)

Caroline heard a thud as she spoke to Danny. "What….I'll be right back Danny." she murmured and walked back towards Alice. Saw Liv passed out on the floor. "What on earth?" she whispered.

"My fault" Alice groaned. "I kinda had a bit fun and told her it was here."

"Alice!" Caroline scolded.

"Couldn't resist it!" Alice said through clenched teeth. "Her face before she fainted though, wish I had a camera."

"The pilot is landing the plane Alice. Danny is at the site waiting. The doctors are on their way."

Alice nodded. "I need to push Caroline. Deep inside I'm being told to push!"

Liv was beginning to come around. She opened her eyes.

"Can you hang on Alice?" Caroline asked.

Alice shook her head. "I need to push!" she breathed.

Liv heard the word push and was on her feet. Ran straight to the cabin and had the radio in her hand. "She's gotta push Danny! What do we do? I think I'm losing my mind!"

It was then Liv saw ground. She dropped the radio and was beside the door. Nearly flattened against it. As soon as the plane stopped and the door was released she was out of the plane in seconds. Danny climbed in after her. Caroline came out minutes later carrying Charlotte. Laid her in the truck.

"Good thing that child is light as a feather." Caroline groaned.

Liv was biting her nails pacing.

5 minutes later Thabo and Dupe turned up. Her gran ran to Dupe and hugged him tightly.

"Liv?" Thabo asked. Expecting the same kind of welcome. They hadn't seen each other in over a month!

"She's in there Thabo…and she's….and I…..wake me up and tell me I just dreamt that!"

"C'mere." he soothed, pulled her close.

(X)

Danny jumped on the plane. Passed a hysterical Liv. The first sound he heard was Alice groaning. Saw the partition. A blanket on the ground. All ready just in case.

"Alice I'm here." he said hurrying towards her.

"Danny." she croaked. Tears falling down her face. "I thought you were gonna miss it!"

"Not a chance." he promised. Held her hand. "I'm right here beside you. Same as always."

(X)

The paramedics arrived. Liv pointed to the plane. They looked at it open mouthed.

"Don't you start, I was IN there with her, in the air when it began!" she yelped.

They hurried up the steps.

Time passed. Liv, Dupe, Thabo were all pacing. Caroline sat on the phone to Georgina giving her all the gossip. Charlotte was still asleep in the truck.

"What's taking so long?" Dupe asked.

"I know." Thabo agreed.

"She couldn't wait when I was there. NOW she takes her time!" Liv grumbled. "If she waited in the first place this wouldn't be happening."

Caroline rolled her eyes in the truck

Suddenly a high pitched cry filled the air. Everybody stopped pacing and looked towards the plane then at each other in awe.

(X)

Danny encouraged his wife holding her hand tightly as she pushed their child into the world. The paramedics were coaching her. Danny had wanted to move her but it had been too late. The baby was coming. It was best staying where they were. After the final push Alice released a big exhale and her head fell on Danny's shoulder. Tears were streaming down Danny's face. The paramedic checked the baby over and it let out an healthy wail. Danny and Alice looked at each other.

"You have a boy." the paramedic said. "With a good set of lungs!" handed the baby to Alice after wrapping him in a towel. Danny and Alice looked at their son. His downy brown hair, cupid bow's lips and his little button nose. He looked at them with eyes that were the exact shade of his fathers. Alice touched his cheek gently smiling.

"We need to get you to hospital." the paramedic said.

Caroline appeared at the door. "Well?" she asked.

"Boy." Danny said smiling. Eyes still glistening.

"Boy!" Caroline called outside. There were whoops and cheers from outside.

Liv saw Danny and Alice emerge from the plane carrying a bundle. Danny looked at her and grinned. Liv rushed forward and saw the baby. "Oh he's so cute!" she gushed. "Even if you did scare the life out of me! Not that best of starts to little brotherhood little man!" she whispered. "He defo looks like you Danny, although I do see Charlotte in him!"

The girl in question finally woke up and looked around in shock. "Mum?"

Alice nodded. "He's here."

"He?" charlotte asked.

"Yeah, you got a little brother." Before Charlotte could see him thought they were ushered into the ambulance.

(X) **At The Hospital**

Liv, Caroline, Dupe, Nomsa, Charlotte and Thabo walked into a hospital. They were directed to a room. Nomsa carried balloons. Caroline held a bag holding presents. Dupe - will he planned to wet the babies head later. Dupe's idea of wetting basically drinking so much alcohol that if the babies head would be metaphorically submersed not just wet! They walked into the room and saw Alice lain on a bed holding the baby. Danny sat by her side admiring him. Both were smiling softly - content. They looked up at their visitors.

"Here's the people I warned you about." Danny leant down and whispered to his son. Kissed the top of his head. "Just don't make eye contact ok."

"Danny!" Alice laughed.

The people walked over and looked at the baby. Danny and Alice were unable to stop smiling.

"So, tell us then." Liv asked.

"What's his name?" Charlotte added.

"I got 100 rand on Junior!" Liv said and looked at Danny pointedly.

Danny shook his head.

Dupe laughed. "Hand it over girl." he crowed.

Liv handed the money with a grimace.

"So?" Caroline enquired.

"Connor Daniel Trevanion." Alice said proudly.

"Aw that's so cute." Liv whispered then "Dupe gimmie my money back!"

"No. The bet was that his first name was Daniel."

"No Dupe the bet was that Daniel was his name. First or second wasn't specified!"

"Your not getting it back!" Dupe laughed.

"There's more than one baby in the room." Nomsa said softly.

Alice looked at Liv. "You wanna hold him?"

Liv nodded and sat on the bed. Alice handed him over. The baby sniffled but slept on. Thabo stood by her smiling.

"No ideas!" Danny muttered.

Alice hit his arm softly smiling.

"NO WAY!" Liv declared. Looked at the baby then Alice. Smiled a little. "I dunno what all the fuss was about. You know the labour. I wasn't worried at all."

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

**A/N jst an idea i had after ep 10 finished. i wasn't gonna write it bt the idea would't leave me alone so i decided if i cn write a half decent oneshot i'll put it up so... hope u enjoyed and thanks 4 reading x**


End file.
